Tiempos Paralelos
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: El presente, el pasado y el futuro, están por sufrir modificaciones. Los chicos del futuro saben que si ocurre algo en el pasado o el presente, algo malo podría pasarle a ellos, incluso hasta podrían desaparecer. Ahora Kanon Endo junto a sus amigos viajaran con tal de impedir que esto ocurra. Romance, amor, aventura y demas formaran parte de este viaje. -SE ACEPTAN OC- OCXOC
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos ustedes, sean del este, oeste, norte o sur un gran saludo para ustedes. Bueno, aquí traigo de nueva cuenta el fic. Si algunos de ustedes supieron, hace un mes aproximadamente escribí un fic llamado "Épocas Distintas: Amores Imposibles", el cual me dispuse a borrar cuando recién llevaba un dichoso prologo ya que no me convencía mucho el rumbo que llevaba. Pero ahora, lo traigo de vuelta ante ustedes, solo que mejorado. Sin más el prólogo y al final más detalles acerca del regreso de este fic.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una mañana en la secundaria Raimon del futuro. Una joven de pelo color chocolate hasta los codos ondulado, ojos color negro brillante, piel clara y estatura normal caminaba lo más rápido que podía para reunirse con su compañero, con el cual iría al laboratorio. El nombre de aquella joven correspondía a Sinoe Salins. Al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta rápidamente y al girarse se topó frente a frente con un chico de banda naranja, ojos verdes, pelo en puntas color negro:

-Sinoe-chan, ya llegaste-Dijo el chico de banda naranja sonriendo.- ¿Tanto me estuviste esperando?

-¿Tu qué crees?-Pregunto Sinoe sonriendo al muchacho-Kanon-kun.

-Emm, que sí, me esperaste demasiado.-Exclamo Kanon Endo, bisnieto de Satoru Endo, mientras reía nervioso.-Ven, el profesor ya está con los demás en el laboratorio.

Sinoe asintió y camino junto a Kanon hacia el laboratorio. Al llegar al laboratorio se encontraron con una chica de pelo marrón lacio hasta los codos, ojos ámbar brillante, piel vainilla y estatura promedio. A su lado estaba un pelicrema de ojos negros, piel vainilla y estatura normal; también estaba presente un chico de pelo plata, ojos color violeta, piel clara y un tanto más alto que los presentes. A lado de la joven de pelo marrón estaba dos chicos: El primero un chico de ojos azul marino, piel vainilla, pelo gris y estatura de 1.59 mientras que el segundo era de pelo castaño oscuro de un estilo peculiar, piel clara, ojos negros y estatura promedio:

-Soni-chan, Kanon-kun…-Exclamo la joven de pelo marrón sonriendo. Su nombre era Yumiko Matsumoto.-Por fin llegan.

-Perdón por la tardanza Yumiko-Dijo Sinoe riendo con nerviosismo.

-Tú nunca podrás llegar temprano, Sinoe-Respondió el joven pelicrema. Su nombre era Masato Goenji, bisnieto de Shuuya Goenji.

-No, si sigues esperando a Kanon.-Contesto el chico de pelo plata. Su nombre era Shiratori Kira, bisnieto de Hiroto Kira.

-Basta Shiratori.-Exclamo el joven de ojos verdes. Su nombre Keizaru Matsura.-No empiecen a molestarles.

-Ellos no les dicen nada, cuando se retrasan.-Exclamo el joven de ojos negros a lo que Shiratori y Masato soltaron un suspiro. Su nombre era Kiyomoto Hideki

-Bueno, veo que ya están todos.-Hablo una joven de pelo verde con mechitas blancas, piel clara, estatura promedio y ojos negros.-Así que podremos comenzar.

-Dime, ¿Qué es tan importante?-Pregunto Yumiko a lo que la joven ojinegra asintió calmada.-Yamori-san.

-Verán, últimamente muchas cosas han estado sucediendo en el pasado y el presente.-Hablo Yamori Sato, compañera de los chicos presentes.-Algunas se han alterado haciendo que las cosas que deberían suceder no se realicen.

-No me digas, ¿Tenemos que ir otra vez al pasado?-Dijo en un suspiro Masato al recordar al última vez.-No pensaras que vaya Kanon de nuevo con nosotros. Sabes lo que sucedido la última vez, ¡Fue un desastre total! Aparte, ya hemos ido varias veces al pasado.

-Lamentablemente, tendrás que aguantarle.-Contesto Yamori a lo que Kiyomoto asintió.-Otra vez, hay interrupciones en las líneas del tiempo.

-Pero desde que Fey arreglo el asunto, pensé que todo estaba bien.-Dijo Kiyomoto ya que él lo conocía.- ¿Por qué volvió el problema?

-Al parecer, alguien no quiere que estemos en paz.-Dijo Yumiko cruzada de brazos.-Solo pensadlo, ¿Por qué siempre quieren modificar nuestras vidas?

-Pues, debe ser alguien al que le encante vernos trabajar mucho.-Exclamo Keizaru a lo que Sinoe asintió.-Pero bueno, dinos que tendremos que hacer.

EN EL PRESENTE:

-Oye, Eimi-chan…-Dijo una joven de pelo castaño claro hasta los codos, piel clara, ojos azul marino brillante y estatura promedio.

-¿Qué pasa, Sayuri-chan?-Contesto una joven de pelo color chocolate ondulado hasta las caderas, piel clara, ojos negro brillante y estatura de 1.59

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-Contesto Sayuri Matsura.-Como si algo malo fuese a pasarnos.

-No te miento, también eh tenido ese mal presentimiento.-Dijo Eimi Salins- ¿Crees que algo malo este por suceder en el pasado?

-Quizás, eso sea.-Respondió Sayuri con un semblante pensativo.-Dime, ¿Haz notado algún comportamiento extraño en tu familia?

-Umm, pues, últimamente mi madre ha estado algo débil.-Exclamo Eimi recordando todo.-Mi padre está cuidando de ella, mi hermano Daiki ha tenido problemas con Akane por ciertos desacuerdos y Yumetsu, pues ha estado demasiado inquieto. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Y tú?

-Haber pues…Mi madre y padre han estado juntos como siempre.-Dijo Sayuri sonriendo.-Pero no noto algo diferente.

-¿Qué será entonces?-Contesto Eimi en un suspiro mientras sus cabellos se movían con el viento.

EN EL PASADO:

-Hermana, estas muy tensa-Hablo un chico de ojos ámbar, piel bronceada, pelo castaño desordenado y estatura de 1.60.

-No puedo relajarme.-Dijo una joven de pelo negro hasta los hombros lacio-ondulado, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes con una estatura de 1.64.-Y lo sabes Hiroshi. No con esa situación.

-Lo sé, Shimori y por eso pido que te calmes.-Respondió el chico que llevaba por nombre Hiroshi Matsumoto Hiashi.-No puedes estar así toda la tarde.

-¿Y cómo quieres que este?-Pregunto Shimori Matsumoto Hiashi, hermana del joven de ojos color ámbar.- Todo mi equipo cuenta conmigo para el enfrentamiento y no les puedo llegar a decir "No puedo jugar con ustedes porque mi cobardía no me deja"

-Te comprendo, Shimori.-Dijo Hiroshi y la pelinegra le miro-Pero no puedes hacer nada.

-Tu sabes lo mal que se siente traicionar tu palabra.-Contesto Shimori y el chico suspiro pesadamente.-Soy capitana del Ópalo de Fuego, el más fuerte de los equipos del torneo Frontera. No puedo hacer esto.

-Creo que por una vez que juegues, no sucederá nada.-Respondió Hiroshi y Shimori guardo silencio.-Es el Raimon, Shimori, mi equipo. Ellos comprenderán que no juegues.

-¿Hermana? -Dijo Takumi Matsumoto Hiashi, el menor de los tres hermanos que eran al entrar al cuarto.

-Takumi…-Contestaron Hiroshi y Shimori al ver al pequeño con un semblante confundido

-¿Están peleando?-Dijo Takumi a lo que Hiroshi negó.- ¿Seguros?

-Claro, Takumi.-Dijo Shimori sonriendo para acercarse al pequeño y cargarlo.-Después hablaremos, Hiroshi.

EN EL FUTURO:

-Comprendo, entonces eso haremos.-Respondió Sinoe a lo que Kanon asintió con seriedad.

-De no corregir los errores, las cosas podrían alterar todo lo que conocemos.-Dijo Yamori con preocupación-Hasta podrían desaparecer chicos.

-¿Nosotros desaparecer?-Pregunto Yumiko algo alterada mientras Masato ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.- ¿Pero por qué nosotros?

-Porque las cosas afectaran toda su línea de vida.-Explico Yamori-Hasta yo desaparecería, de su vida muchachos, así como ustedes desaparecerían de la mía.

-Entonces deberemos apresurarnos.-Respondió Keizaru y Shiratori asintió.

-Pero deberán ir con mucho cuidado chicos.-Dijo Yamori a lo que Kiyomoto le miro.-Nadie debe verlos, nadie debe saber quiénes son.

-¿Y cómo planeas entonces que arreglemos todo?-Dijo Sinoe algo preocupada.-Yamori.

-Miren, hagamos esto.-Dijo Yamori con un suspiro pesado.-Si alguien se llegase a topar con ustedes, tendrán que mentir. Aunque no quieran, lo harán porque nadie debe saber que son del futuro.

-Bueno, ya nos las ingeniaremos.-Dijo Masato y Yumiko asintió.- ¿Iremos solos?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bueno, ese ha sido el prólogo de esta historia, aunque creo que tiene cierta falta de imaginación. Pero bien, ahora prometí más detalles. Bueno este fic, lo borre debido a que el rumbo no lo tenía definido en su totalidad pero ahora, ya lo tengo. Aparte en este fic, las parejas serán OCXOC, de ahí que algunos de mis Oc. Se apellidaran diferente a como los conocen. Si, sé que tengo proyectos por aquí y por allá pero necesito terminarlos ya que es posible que para el siguiente año me esté despidiendo de ustedes por un tiempo, claro que eso aún no lo sé, dependerá de lo que mis padres digan. Ahora, otra cosa es que he decidido que en este fic necesitare algunos cuantos Oc. Así que dejare la ficha, para quienes quieran anotarse**

**FICHA**

**-Nombre y Apellido **

**-Cumpleaños**

**-Edad (12-16)**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad**

**-Época (IE, IEGO o Inazuma Future)**

**-Pareja (Tiene que ser un Oc.)**

**-Habilidad Especial**

**-Equipo (Ventisca Agatha o Velocity Dark –Presente-, Dragón of Ice o Ópalo de Fuego –Pasado-, Ciclón Plateado o Fénix Legendario –Future-)**

**-Papel que desempeñan en esa época. **

**-Hermanos**

**-Manager o Jugador**

**-Dorsal**

**-Técnicas**

**-Posición**

**-Nacionalidad**

**Ahora un pequeño ejemplo con tres de mis Oc. De las tres épocas:**

**-Nombre y Apellido: **_Shimori Matsumoto Hiashi/ Eimi Suzuno Matsumoto/ Sinoe Suzuno_

**-Cumpleaños: **_Shimori el 25 de abril/ Eimi el 21 de febrero/ Sinoe el 15 de Junio_

**-Edad: **_Shimori tiene 14 años/ Eimi tiene 13 años/ Sinoe tiene 14 años_

**-Apariencia: **_Shimori tiene el pelo hasta los hombros lacio-ondulado de un color negro, sus ojos son de un negro brillante, su piel es clara y mide 1.64. / Eimi tiene el pelo de un chocolate ondulado, sus ojos son de color negro brillante, su piel es clara y mide 1.59 / Sinoe tiene el pelo color chocolate ondulado hasta los codos, ojos negro brillante, piel clara y estatura normal._

**-Personalidad: **_Shimori es un tanto bipolar en ciertas cuestiones. Cuando no conoce bien a la gente suele portarse muy distante y orgullosa pero cuando se trata de personas que conoce es muy amistosa. Es leal a sus amigos. / Eimi es una joven muy entusiasta y animada. Se suele preocupar mucho por sus amigos y casi siempre se le vera feliz. / Sinoe es una joven muy lista, amistosa, educada, paciente y positiva. Siempre trata de ver lo positivo de las cosas._

_**-**_**Época: **_Shimori es de la época del IE / Eimi es de la época del Go / Sinoe es de la época del Inazuma Future_

**-Pareja: **_La pareja de Shimori es Edu Salins / La pareja de Eimi es Hiromu Hiratasuka / La pareja de Sinoe es Alexander Pelzer._

_**-**_**Habilidad Especial: **_La habilidad de Shimori es que en cuestión de técnicas que tengan que ver con fuego, puede dominarlas con solo 3 días de práctica. / La habilidad de Eimi es que adquiere un gran velocidad cuando se trata de defensa/ La habilidad de Sinoe es que tiene una gran forma de crear estrategias aun en las peores situaciones del equipo._

**-Equipo: **_Shimori está en el equipo Ópalo de Fuego / Eimi está en el equipo Ventisca Agatha / Sinoe está en el equipo Ciclón Plateado_

**-Papel que desempeñan en esa época: **_El papel que Shimori tiene en esa época es ser segunda capitana, Delantera y entrenadora de Ópalo de Fuego. / El papel que Eimi tiene en su época es ser la fundadora del equipo Ventisca Agatha, defensa y ser capitana de dicho equipo. / El papel que Sinoe tiene es ser manager y centrocampista de Ciclón Plateado. _

**-Hermanos: **_Shimori tiene dos hermanos: Hiroshi Matsumoto Hiashi y Takumi Matsumoto Hiashi. / Eimi tiene dos hermanos: Daiki Suzuno Matsumoto y Yumetsu Suzuno Matsumoto. / Sinoe no tiene hermanos. _

**-Manager o Jugador: **_Shimori es jugadora/ Eimi es jugadora/ Sinoe es Jugadora pero a la vez es Manager._

**-Dorsal: **_El dorsal de Shimori es el 6/ El dorsal de Eimi es el 12/ El dorsal de Sinoe es el 8_

**-Técnicas: **_Shimori tiene una técnica de ataque llamada Centello Gamma, una de defensa y robo de balón llamada Arena Movediza, dos más de ataque llamadas Corona Glacial y Glacial de la oscuridad eterna, por ultimo una de defensa y robo de balón llamada Campo Solar. / Eimi tiene una técnica de ataque llamada Centello Gamma, una de defensa y robo de balón llamada Campo Solar y dos más de ataque llamadas Lucero Luminoso e Impacto Glacial. / Sinoe tiene dos técnicas solamente: Una de ataque llamada Nebulosa Espacial y una de defensa llamada Mega ciclón Sónico. _

**-Posición: **_Shimori es delantera / Eimi es Defensa / Sinoe es centrocampista_

**-Nacionalidad: **_Shimori es mexicana-Japonesa / Eimi es Japonesa / Sinoe es Japonesa_


	2. Empecemos la restauracion

¡Hola! Aquí traigo para ustedes el capitulo de "Tiempos paralelos". Si, se que me demore unos 6 meses en continuarlo, pero hoy me he dignado a poner mi dichoso capitulo. Sin mas el disclaimer y comenzamos:

"Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go e Inazuma Eleven Future, no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen el Oc. De Galletita Anónima, Ale Franco, Storie d`amore, Josuke Mina y Laura Excla Red Racer.

Aclaraciones:

-Me he equivocado en la ficha. Ya que las parejas son Oc. Y no personajes del IE, IEGO y IE Future. Por lo tanto, corregiré todo error.

-En uno de mis Oc. Del Go, cambiare su apellido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Capitulo 1: "Empecemos la restauración"**

**-Época: Pasado. Lugar: Kasenjijin. Hora: 8:30 de la mañana.-**

-¡Mina, comencemos el entrenamiento!-Grito Shimori a su equipo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos con emoción.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano, ayer?-Pregunto una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios hasta las caderas, ojos color rojo esmeralda, de una estatura de 1.65, delgada y de tez blanquecina. Su nombre: Laura Excla Minako.

-Acabamos discutiendo de nuevo, en torno al partido.-Dijo Shimori con un suspiro pesado-Laura. No se como hacerle entender, que yo quiero jugar fútbol.

-Bueno, entiendo la preocupación.-Dijo llegando una chica de una hermosa cabellera larga que llegaba hasta sus caderas terminando en ondulaciones, piel como la de una muñeca de porcelana aparte de ser fría y pálida, con dos brillantes mechones que sobresalían por ambos lados de su cara, estos de color rubio pálido y un flequillo blanco que salía por encima de sus ojos, a excepción de un mechón que le pasa por medio de la cara pasando hacia el lado derecho. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y delicados, finalmente unos manipuladores ojos rojo sangre que mezclaban lujuria, orgullo y miedo completaban su figura. Tenia buen cuerpo y una delicada figura. Su nombre Sayuri Mizore Afuro.

-Mizore-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunto Shimori y la chica sonrió.

-A pesar de ser de equipos diferentes, no creas que no puedo hablarte.-Dijo Mizore al bajar con una sonrisa-¿O si Shimori?

-No tienes razón.-Dijo Laura sonriendo y la chica de ojos rojos asintió.

**-Época: Presente. Lugar: Secundaria Raimon. Hora: 9:45 de la mañana-**

-¡Eimi-san!-Grito un chico de remolinos en su pelo castaño, ojos metalizados casi grises y de piel clara.

-¿Matsukaze?-Pregunto Eimi al girarse y mirar al chico de frente.

-Eimi-san, que bueno que la alcancé-Dijo Tenma Matsukaze.-¿No quisiera venir al club hoy?

-Lo siento, Tenma-Dijo Eimi con una leve sonrisa-Pero tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no le dices a Sorano-san?

-Ah, claro.-Dijo Tenma sonrojado al oír el apellido de la chica.

Eimi continuo su camino hasta un club algo apartado de los demás. Abrió la puerta y sonrió:

-¡Mina! Ya he llegado.-Dijo Eimi dejando sus cosas en una mesa.

-Que bien, ya deben empezar el entrenamiento.-Dijo llegando una chica de una estatura de 1.75, de cabello color castaño rojizo largo hasta la cintura lacio, ojos color azul rey y piel clara. Su nombre: Umiko Kakachi.

-Cierto, Umiko-san.-Dijo Daiki Salins, hermano de Eimi.-¿Eh? Umiko-san…¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que estaba en su equipo.

-Oye no pasa nada, si vengo de visita, relájate.-Dijo Umiko y el chico asintió nervioso.

-Umiko-san tiene razón, Daiki. Te preocupas mucho.-Dijo una chica de ojos color café oscuro, cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, de tez blanca, con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, de una estatura de 1.64 y un poco desarrollada para su edad. Ella tenia la típica carita de ángel. Su nombre: Ale Franco

-¿No ves que el chico se preocupa por su novia?-Exclamo un chico de ojos color miel, cabello entre rubio y castaño, de tez blanca. Su nombre: Agustín Herrera. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al oír al chico-¿O no?

-¡Cállate Agustín!-Grito Daiki mientras a Umiko le resbalaba una gotita-¡Ella no es mi novia ni yo su novio!

-Su escándalo, se oye hasta afuera-Dijo una chica de pelo color miel hasta un poco mas debajo de la espalda terminando en puntas como su madre pero con destellos rojos en vez de rubios, ojos ámbar, delgada, con una estatura de 1.60 y de tez blanquecina. Su nombre: Mery Matsumoto Excla.

-Ciertamente que si.-Dijo Kazuo Yoshimura, amigo de Eimi y Daiki.

**-Época: Futuro. Lugar: Laboratorio. Hora: 10:00 de la mañana-**

-¿Entonces ellos irán con nosotros?-Pregunto Kanon mirando a quienes se encontraban enfrente de ellos.

-Si que si, Kanon-san.-Dijo una chica de cabello lacio de color negro hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos de un bonito color gris, piel algo pálida y que tenia un fleco que le llegaba hasta las cejas. Su nombre: Rin Suzuki.

-Pero Rin…¿No eres manager de Fénix Legendario?-Pregunto Yumiko a la chica y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y que?-Dijo Rin sonriendo levemente-No pasara nada, si me voy por un rato.

-A decir verdad, que si, Rin.-Dijo una chica de pelo rojizo y lacio con puntas al final de color miel, de ojos bicolores: el derecho color ámbar y el izquierdo rojo, delgada, de tez blanquecina y estatura normal. Su pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda y siempre lo llevaba suelto. Su nombre: Miu Matsumoto.

-Si tu lo dices, Miu.-Dijo Keizaru encogiéndose de hombros.

-En marcha entonces.-Respondió Masato serio-El tiempo comienza a correr.

Entonces Yamori se acerco a ellos y les dio un comunicador a todos, para que se mantuviesen en contacto. Miu, Rin, Keizaru, Yumiko, Sinoe, Kanon, Masato, Shiratori y Kiyomoto partieron a las primeras épocas:

-¿Y cual arreglaremos primero?-Dijo Miu a lado de Keizaru a lo que Kanon la miro.

-Yamori-san dijo que habría que arreglar el pasado.-Respondió Kanon a lo que Rin asintió.

-Oigan…-Dijo Yumiko algo preocupada mientras miraba al frente.

-¿Es decir a donde nuestros bisabuelos eran unos adolescentes?-Pregunto Masato a lo que Shiratori asintió.

-Chicos…-Dijo Yumiko con mas desesperación.

-Será genial verlos…-Dijo Kiyomoto mientras Sinoe asentía emocionada.

-¡Chicos, volteen!-Grito Yumiko y todos miraron al frente.

El túnel del tiempo se había tornado de un color entre rojizo y oscuro. Los comunicadores, estaban fallando y ahora, el túnel se dividía en dos.

-¡Ahh!-Grito Sinoe tras ser arrastrada al túnel de la derecha.-¡Kanon!

-¡Sinoe!-Dijo Kanon y tomo la mano de la chica pero ahora el túnel lo arrastraba a el-¡Yumiko!

-Voy Kanon…-Dijo Yumiko tomando la mano del chico-¡Kiyomoto ayúdame!

-¡Vale!-Dijo Kiyomoto pero fue arrastrado por túnel de la derecha al igual que Sinoe, Kanon y Yumiko.

-¡Sinoe, Kanon, Kiyomoto, Yumiko!-Exclamo Keizaru cuando escucho otro grito mas.

-¡Ah, ayuda!-Dijo Miu mientras era arrastrada al túnel de la izquierda.-¡Keizaru, Masato!

-¡Miu!-Exclamo Keizaru y al tomarla junto a Masato de la mano pero ahora ellos también eran arrastrados al túnel de la izquierda.-¡Rin!

-¡Miu, Keizaru!-Dijo Rin tomando la mano de Keizaru.-¡Shiratori!

-¡Espera Rin!-Grito Shiratori y al tomarla de la mano, también fue transportado al túnel de la izquierda

**-Época: Pasado. Lugar: Puente de Kasenjijin. Hora: 12:30 del mediodía.-**

-Auh, mi cabeza…-Musito Sinoe mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-¿Eh? Kanon…

-Auch, la caída estuvo fuerte.-Exclamo Kanon al sentarse.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero…¿Dónde estamos?-Exclamo Sinoe levantándose y ayudando a Kanon.-No reconozco el lugar.

-Pues…me doy la idea.-Dijo Kanon señalando a Kasenjijin.

-¿Estamos en la época de tu bisabuelo, Kanon?-Pregunto Sinoe sorprendida mientras veía el entrenamiento.-¿Verdad?

-Hai, pero…¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Kanon mientras miraba el entrenamiento también.

-Se me hace, que el túnel nos transporto a épocas distintas.-Dijo Sinoe preocupada.-Por lo tanto, no todos estaremos en la misma época.

-¿Tu lo crees?-Dijo Kanon y ella asintió.

-Sinoe, Kanon…-Exclamo Yumiko en compañía de Kiyomoto-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el pasado, en la época del bisabuelo de Kanon.-Dijo Sinoe con preocupación.-No todos estamos en la misma época.

-Al parecer, el túnel nos llevo a diferentes lados.-Dijo Kiyomoto pensativo.

-¿A que época entonces fueron Masato, Rin, Keizaru, Miu y Shiratori?-Pregunto Yumiko con angustia.

-Si a nosotros nos llevaron al pasado…-Dijo Kiyomoto con seriedad-Eso quiere decir que están…

**-Época: Presente. Lugar: Secundaria Raimon. Hora: 12:40 del mediodía.-**

-¿Estamos en el presente?-Exclamaron Rin, Miu y Keizaru al escuchar a Masato y Shiratori.

-Si, puesto que a Kiyomoto, Kanon, Sinoe y Yumiko están en el pasado.-Dijo Masato a los chicos-Nosotros estamos en el presente.

-¿No hay manera de comunicarse?-Dijo Miu con algo de preocupación.-Shiratori.

-Lo dudo, los comunicadores comenzaron a fallar.-Exclamo Keizaru-En cuanto entramos al túnel, comenzaron a fallar y por eso, dudo que sirvan.

-Nunca antes, había sucedido esto.-Dijo Rin con preocupación.

-No, nunca por lo que me extraña bastante.-Dijo Masato a los chicos.-Pero ahora, ya estamos aquí y debemos hacer lo que podamos.

-¿Arreglar el presente?-Pregunto Rin a Masato.-Goenji-san.

-Si, o por lo menos, cerciorarse que todo este bien.-Dijo Keizaru mirando el club que se encontraba alejado de la secundaria.

-Habrá que dar primero, con los hijos de nuestros bisabuelos.-Respondió Miu con cierta seriedad.

-No hará falta, los he encontrado.-Dijo Keizaru con una sonrisa.

-CON KIYOMOTO, SINOE, KANON Y YUMIKO-

-Pues, entonces hay que empezar.-Dijo Yumiko con mas calma.

-¡El balón!-Grito Shimori y los 4 chicos palidecieron un poco.

-Lo siento, Shimori.-Dijo Laura con una mano tras su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Lau-chan.-Respondió Shimori mientras caminaba con toda lentitud.

-Oh no, hay viene.-Dijo Kanon con cierto escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Yumiko asustada-No puede vernos aquí.

-No podemos huir, así que a todo lo que pregunte habrá que mentir.-Dijo Kiyomoto y los 3 se sorprendieron-Aunque duela, habrá que hacerlo. Hasta que arreglemos lo que tengamos que arreglar, todo a la normalidad.

-Ya que, es la única alternativa.-Dijo Sinoe con un suspiro pesado.

Shimori encontró el balón detrás del puente; al recogerlo alzo la mirada y noto la presencia de Yumiko, Kiyomoto, Kanon y Sinoe. Se enderezo poco a poco y sostuvo la mirada con Sinoe:

-Amm, ¿Hola?-Pregunto Shimori mirando a la chica.

-Ah, hola.-Dijo Sinoe con una diminuta sonrisa-Soy Sinoe.

-Mucho gusto, soy Shimori Matsumoto.-Respondió la chica con cierta desconfianza.-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vinieron a espiar?

-Ah no, claro que no.-Dijo Yumiko negando con las manos.-Somos…nuevos en la ciudad y…vimos a su equipo practicando y…nos quisimos quedar a ver.

-¿Ok.?-Pregunto Shimori mirando a Kanon ahora-Supongo que pueden venir. Les presentare al equipo.

**-CON MASATO, SHIRATORI, RIN, MIU Y KEIZARU-**

-¿No les parecerá bastante extraño vernos?-Pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

-Es decir, Miu guarda parecido con la hija de sus bisabuelos.-Dijo Keizaru mirando a Miu de pies a cabeza.

-Dejar de hacer eso, Keizaru-Exclamo Miu nerviosa.-No me gusta.

-Bueno, bueno…-Dijo Keizaru jalando la mejilla de Miu.-No te enojes, Miu-chan.

-Y luego niegan tener algo…-Musito Shiratori a Masato, quien solo sonrió divertido.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Ale cuando vio que el balón le iba a dar de frente a Keizaru.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Keizaru cuando vio a todos sus amigos agachados. De repente solo sintió un golpe en la cara-Auch.

-¿Te dolió, Kei-kun?-Exclamo burlona Miu mientras Rin reía a mas no poder.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención.-Dijo Ale al acercarse con Agustín.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo fue un golpe, no te preocupes.-Contesto Shiratori mientras Keizaru se levantaba-Le han dado peores golpes.

-Soy Ale Franco y el es Agustín Herrera.-Dijo Ale presentándose ella y al chico.-Somos parte del equipo Ventisca Ágata.

-Somos Miu, Keizaru, Shiratori y Masato. Yo me llamo Rin-Exclamo la joven de ojos grises-(No deberemos decirles el apellido, hasta que arreglemos todo)

-Un gusto, Rin.-Dijo Agustín a lo que Ale sonrió.-Vengan, les presentaremos al equipo.

-Claro…-Dijo Shiratori para comenzar a caminar con Rin y Masato detrás.

-No llores, Kei-kun, arriba.-Dijo Miu sonriendo burlona mientras caminaba.

-¡Yo no lloro nunca, Miu-chan!-Contesto Keizaru mientras caminaba detrás de Miu.

**-CON KIYOMOTO, YUMIKO, SINOE Y KANON-**

-Y por ultimo ella es Laura Excla Minako.-Dijo Shimori cuando la nombrada frunció el ceño.

-¡Shisu! Que no me gusta que le aumentes a mi nombre el "Minako".-Respondió Laura y ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Lo siento, se me olvido.-Dijo Shimori con una sonrisa-¿Y como me dijeron que se llaman?

-Soy Sinoe, ellos son mis amigos Kanon, Yumiko y Kiyomoto.-Respondió Sinoe presentando a los chicos.

-Dices que sois nuevos.-Dijo Akimitsu Matsura, amigo de Shimori.-¿Verdad?

-Si, así es, Matsura-san.-Dijo Yumiko sonriendo-(Que bueno, que Keizaru no fue arrastrado a este túnel)

-Entonces, aun no tiene instituto.-Pregunto Edu Salins, amigo de Shimori también.-¿Verdad?

-Así es, Edu-san.-Contesto Kiyomoto impidiendo que Sinoe contestara.-Ni tampoco equipo de fútbol.

-Umm, poniéndolo así, ¿Quisieran unirse?-Dijo Laura y los 4 chicos se miraron entre si.

-Claro por que no.-Dijo Kanon con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices, Shisu?-Pregunto Edu a la chica, quien solo suspiro.

-Esta bien.-Contesto Shimori rodando los ojos mientras Akimitsu sonreía.

-(Será difícil ganarse la confianza de ella, pero haremos todo por devolver a la normalidad, el tiempo)-Pensaron Kiyomoto, Kanon, Yumiko y Sinoe.

**-CON MASATO, SHIRATORI, MIU, KEIZARU Y RIN-**

-Y finalmente ella es Mery Matsumoto Excla.-Dijo Eimi y la chica sonrió.

-¿Notaste que Miu y Mery dan algo de parecido?-Susurro Ale a Agustín.

-Es solo coincidencia, Ale.-Susurro despreocupado Agustín.

-Un gusto.-Dijo Keizaru sonriendo-Bueno, yo soy Keizaru.

-Yo me llamo Rin, un placer.-Dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Soy Miu, un gusto.-Respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo soy Masato y el es Shiratori-Dijo el pelicrema para señalar después a Shiratori.

-¿Son nuevos?-Pregunto Daiki al mirar a Miu con cierta duda.

-Si, solo que nos perdimos cuando andábamos por aquí.-Dijo Keizaru-Como ni instituto hemos escogido.

-¿Y por que no se vienen al Raimon?-Pregunto Eimi con una enorme sonrisa-Seria genial verlos aquí.

-Pues, claro, seria genial.-Dijo Shiratori algo nervioso.-Pero aun no sabemos.

-Pues por mi, me quedo en Raimon.-Respondió Miu al unísono con Rin.

-Bueno, nos quedamos en Raimon.-Dijo Masato con un suspiro pesado.

-¡Genial!-Grito Ale, Eimi, Sayuri y Agustín.

-(Vale, esto será pesado, pero todo por devolver a la normalidad el tiempo)-Pensaron Rin, Miu, Keizaru, Masato y Shiratori.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

¡He terminado el primer capitulo! Perdonen tanta tardanza pero la inspiración se me fue y me quede atorada con mis ideas. Aparte de que trato de hacer la conty de "El fuego del nuevo futuro" y "El secreto de los herederos de las 7 familias". Bueno, aquí unas cuantas preguntas.

-¿Me ha salido horrible el capitulo? (Supongo que si –cascaditas estilo anime-)

-¿Qué pasara ahora con los chicos?

-¿Lograran descubrir lo que traman?

-¿Podrán mantener en secreto los chicos y chicas, su apellido?

-¿Surgira el amor?

¡Matta ne, mina! Hasta la próxima


End file.
